mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
El Asesino
About 'El Asesino' A latino man entered the Mansion of Delights this morning. He didn't speak a single word. He walked in covered in blood, with some sort of make-up on his face, with a balloon sword in his right hand, and a human clump of hair in the other hand. Intrigued, Paul Cronus took the elevator down to the reception area to intercept the man instantly. Are you okay there, friend? Paul asked. No reply. Paul then shuffled closer, but awkwardly according to Richelle, as the man was covered in blood and human hair. Paul went to extend his hand to touch the man, but quickly retracted it. Can we get you anything? He asked. Still no reply. However, this time the mysterious man's eyes darted across the room to Richelle. His facial expression changed from calm to extremely angry, and he proceeded to charge at Richelle. Luckily, Mike was available nearby to stop anything from happening. During the course of the day, we have had this man tied up and tested on at our finest Mansion lab. A sheet of crumpled paper was found in his back right pocket, in his jeans. It was blood-covered and damp still, so care was taken reading it; EL ASESINO MY ENGLISH NOT TOO GOOD. FOR THIS AM SORRY. My name Sylvella Flores. I am 22 years. I live in America, Los Angeles and very like it here. Very very much. But lately, recently? A man has been following me everywhere. Home, work, gym, my boyfriend house. He is scary. Tonight he followed me to side street near my flat. He stared for long time as I got inside, I had to shut all curtains as it really scared me. I opened a curtain slightly just before sleeping, 3 hours after I get home... He is still there, this time with white face? It confuses me. Anyway, doors and windows are locked. I am safe. Maybe. I wake up just now before writing here. I can smell body odor... It is nasty. I EL ASESINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The note ends here. An extremely dark blood stain covers the gap between the last sentence and the writing at the bottom. 'El Asesino' means 'The Murderer' in English. We found DNA from this Sylvella Flores on the man's body. In fact, it was EVERYWHERE. In his clothes, on his skin, inside his body. Our scientists were extremely confused at first. However, while we temporarily locked El Asesino in room #1 on his arrival (after the small altercation with Richelle), the picture attached was taken* It then became obvious. This murderer enjoyed bathing in the blood of his kills. Questions needed to be answered. At approximately 8:00pm tonight, the following 'interview' took place with El Asesino, with him locked in a human-sized test tube for everyone's safety. In his thick Spanish accent, he answered the following; Q: Mr... Asesino? Is that your name? A: Si (yes)... (chuckles to himself, before wiping his brow and some of the white make-up off with it) Q: Why do you wear that make-up sir? A: Hahahahaha... fucking bitches... they all bled. (He now talks in Spanish, very quickly and we can't understand any of it). I love clowns... hahaha... they're so funny... TNC... TNC... (The Notorious Clown? It seems he wanted to come here; perhaps a fan of our clowns). Q: What did you say just then? A: They all belong to me now. The hair was hers... I ate most of her hair after scalping her and feasting on her brain. It filled me with energy and passion. Q: Why do you kill? A: For him... Why else? Q: Him? Who is 'him'? A: My buddy... My amigo. Yeah... hahahaha, I'll have a shit soon, you gotta send the shit to his cell, I owe him the brain parts of seven girls. I wanna see you fucks sift through my shit and get the brain parts out! FUCKING CABRONS. The interview ended there. Since it took place, we have been watching him carefully. We have been running tests on the clothes he was wearing; it seems there is blood from over 12 different people on it, the same with his jeans. This man is insane and needs to be watched, 24 hours a day until we find a purpose for him. The Notorious Clown has been contacted for a statement, but as of yet hasn't said anything. As we told him what had happened, he laughed hysterically...